My Daughter from the Future
by iheartphinabella05
Summary: When nine year old Phineas Flynn goes to the future, he meets Marie Garcia Flynn, his daughter from the future. But things start to happen when Phineas is in the future too long. Can Marie help Phineas get back to his time before it's too late?
1. Just the Two of Us for the Day

**Me: Hey everyone. Now that I have finished what had DEFINITELY been my longest story yet, I am going to post a new story. I am so excited about this story. I was just watching some Phinabella videos on YouTube with my step brother, and we saw a pic of Phineas and Isabella with Marie in the middle of the two. My step brother asked me who she was, and I told her all I knew about Marie. The next thing we know we're acting out a story that gave me an idea for this story. Here's a couple quick notes about this story:**

**-I will have intros and closings to this story and its sequel, however, I will not be having other pen names as co-hosts, so please do not ask. There will be plenty more stories with co-hosting opportunities. Thanks**

**-this story takes place a year before the summer of the show, meaning that each character is a year younger. Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and Marie are 9, Marissa, Alyssa, Alycia, and Leah are 14, and Candace and Stacey are 15 (I believe they are 16 in the show), and Tristan is 10. The reason this story takes place a year before the summer in the show is because the sequel takes place exactly a year after this. Phineas' birthday had just passed a week ago.**

**Thank you**

**Also, I will not be doing a trailer since the first chapter is up now. Sorry bout that.**

**Phineas: that said, she owns nobody except herself, Alyssa, Alycia, Leah, and Tristan. They won't be in the story a lot, but they will be in it a bit.**

**Isabella: now with that said, please read and review**

**All: Enjoy!**

Phineas, Ferb, Marissa, Leah, and Tristan sat under the shade of their big tree in the backyard. They were very bored and just sitting there. As they thought of something to do, their friend Isabella walked in followed by her older sister Alyssa. Phineas instantly perked up, and he looked at her.

"Hey Isabella," he said.

"Hey Phineas," Isabella said.

"What 'cha doin?" they both asked in unison. Isabella had been asking that question to Phineas every day, and Phineas enjoyed it, but he never used it because she hates when other people use her catchphrase. The only other person who never got stomped on was Phineas and Marissa. Anyone else would get their foot stomped on if they said her catchphrase.

The two blushed, and everyone giggled.

"Sorry," they both said in unison, and everyone giggled again.

"We're still trying to figure out what we're gonna do today," Phineas said.

Isabella smiled at the red head. She has been in love with him since they laid eyes on each other.

"_I wonder if he ends up marrying me in the future. I should really try to find out," _she thought.

"Well, I have plans today. I'm going to go see the new Twilight movie. 'Eclipse' is supposed to be awesome," Marissa said.

"You and your Twilight Marissa," Tristan said.

"Well, they are pretty good movies," Phineas said, "That reminds me. What team are you Marissa? Edward or Jacob?"

"I'm a team Edward for many reasons Phineas. Anyways, I think it'll be just the two of you today. I think Leah, Ferb and Tristan have plans as well," she said.

"Just the two of us huh? Fancy that Isabella," Phineas said.

Phineas always got really nervous around Isabella for reasons he didn't know. He was extremely smart despite the fact that he was only nine. Fourth grade was way too easy. Next year, he might as well be in high school.

"_It would be really cool to go to the future and see who I end up with in the future_," he thought to himself, "_Maybe if I'm lucky it'll be Isabella_."

"Well, I better go get ready. You know how Candace is when there's a new Twilight movie. Remember how freaked out she was about 'New Moon'?" Marissa said.

"Oh yeah, she almost tore down the movie poster at the theater," Alyssa said, "It wasn't pretty."

"It's embarrassing to have her be team Jacob," Marissa said.

"I know right? Edward and Bella are soul mates-…Um maybe we should talk about something else," Alyssa said noticing the boys rolling their eyes.

"Yeah, Ferb, Tristan and I better go get ready for our overnight trip to England. We're leaving in ten minutes. Are you sure you don't want to go Phineas? It's no trouble," Leah offered once more to her step brother.

"Nah, it's cool. You guys go have fun. Have fun at the movie Marissa," Phineas said, "Oh you too Alyssa."

The siblings, step siblings, and friends smiled at Phineas. For a nine year old, he was extremely nice and caring of others. He usually doesn't get as much annoyed as others do. They sometimes wondered how he does it. He's so smart, so nice, and so loved. Usually nine year olds like that can be real brats, but Phineas never got on anyone's nerves…well on purpose. Candace gets annoyed by how smart he is, but Phineas doesn't even understand that he annoys her. She hates that he's smarter than her, but Marissa and Leah don't mind at all. In fact they used it to their advantage. Despite them both being pretty smart themselves, if they got confused on a problem, they would ask Phineas and/or Ferb to help them, and the boys never had a problem with it. Phineas and Ferb were at the top of their classes.

"Alright, well are you ready Alyssa? We just gotta wait for Alycia and Stacey, and we can go," Marissa said, and as if on cue, Alycia walked in. Stacey was right behind her.

"Who's ready to go see 'Eclipse'? I am for sure," Alycia announced as she entered.

"Me too," Stacey said.

Marissa smiled, and she said, "We're just waiting for Candace. I was just about to go see if she's ready yet. She's probably-"

"Come on guys! If we don't get to the theater soon we might not be able to get in! It might be sold out already!" the fifteen year old Candace said as she ran out.

"Candace, we have reserved tickets! We'll get in for sure," Stacey said.

"But we might not get good seats. I want to get a really good view of shirtless Jacob," Candace said.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Well, we better go. Bye guys. Have fun," Marissa said.

"Yeah we better come too. Come on boys. Bye Phineas. Have fun," Leah said, "You too Isabella."

"Don't worry, I'm sure we will," Phineas said as he turned toward Isabella who was now sitting where Ferb was sitting.

Everyone except Phineas and Isabella left leaving the two alone in the backyard.

"And then there were two," Phineas said, and the two laughed as they both looked away and blushed.

**Me: Well that's it for this chapter. I hope you guys will enjoy this story as much as I will enjoy it.**

**Phineas: please review and summer belongs to you**

**Isabella: and always**

**All: Carpe Diem!**


	2. The Museum Security Guard

**Me: Hey everyone, here's the next chapter**

**Phineas: When do we see Marie?**

**Isabella: Who's Marie?**

**Phineas: Our future daughter**

**Isabella: oh yeah, right**

**Me: Phineas, Isabella doesn't meet Marie until the sequel…which is a year away!**

**Phineas: Oh, right, anyways, she owns nobody in this chapter.**

**Me: I made up Fred the security guard, so technically I own him**

**Isabella: I sure hope that he's not going to be a major character.**

**Me: Isabella!**

**Phineas: Anyways, please review**

**All: Enjoy!**

**Phineas: Hey, where's Perry?**

**Me and Isabella: *rolling our eyes smiling* oh Phineas**

"Hey Isabella, here's a thought," Phineas said, "Let's go to the future."

"Why the future?" Isabella asked the optimistic red head.

"Well, it would be cool to see what we end up like in the future," Phineas said.

"Well you can't argue with that I guess."

"No, no you can't…Hmmm, I feel like that might someday be a catchphrase of some sort."

They both laughed, and they blushed. Being alone was the best thing that happened to these two. For two years, Phineas was too shy and bashful to even talk to Isabella. The nine year old red head looked into Isabella's eyes, and he felt like he was floating on a cloud. Isabella snapped him out of it by asking him a question.

"So, how are we going to get to the future?" Isabella asked.

Phineas thought for a bit. He could have sworn he heard about or saw a time machine…somewhere. Oh that's it! When he visited the museum when he was still eight… (Which was only a few months ago since his ninth birthday was just a week ago) he saw one there.

"I think there's a time machine in the museum in town," he said.

"Does it work?"

"Not yet, but I'm sure I could fix it. Most inventions are built based off of math, and I'm sure I can figure out the right calculations to fix it."

"Well then, let's go."

With that, they were off. When they got to the museum, they approached a security guard. The guard looked curiously at the two approaching children. What would two kids be doing at the museum without their parents? Phineas and Isabella looked up at the man, and they smiled innocently. The guard looked around for their parents, but no parents…or even adults were around. The only ones in the museum were the two kids and himself. He looked back down at the kids. They looked about nine years old.

"Hi," the red headed triangular headed boy said, "Do you know where the time machine is?"

The guard looked confused at the two children. He expected the boy to say 'just kidding', but he just stood there with that sweet optimistic smile.

"Um, where're your parents kids?" the guard asked.

Isabella looked at the guard's nametag, and she said, "We're the only ones here…Fred."

The guard now known named Fred stared at the two, and he asked, "Aren't you two a little young to be at a museum by yourselves with no parents?"

Phineas and Isabella looked at each other, and they cocked their eyebrows. Then they looked back at Fred.

"No, I don't think so," Phineas said.

Fred looked extremely puzzled. What would two nine year olds be doing alone at the museum looking for the time machine exhibit? He decided to ignore it as he looked back down at the kids who were still wearing those strange adorable smiles. He felt awkward, and he wished he was at home. Maybe if he answered their question, they would go away.

"It's um, over there," he said as he pointed in the direction of the exhibit.

"Thanks," Phineas said as he and Isabella walked away with their smiles on their faces.

"That's just weird," Fred said after the two were gone.

As the two approached the time machine, a purple gem that rested on the top of it started glowing, almost like it was waiting for something that had finally come. The glow was very faint, so they didn't see it. Phineas looked at the machine, and found the blue prints. He looked around, and he made calculations of things he would need to make it work.

"Are you gonna be able to make it work?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah, I should be able to. We just need the right parts. Have you gotten your own cell phone yet?" Phineas asked.

"Sorry, Mom said I can't get a phone until next year. She said possibly Christmas, but I'm not really holding my breath."

"Oh, same here. Well, let's talk to Fred. Maybe he has a phone we could use."

"Well, it's worth a try I guess," the raven haired girl said.

The kids approached the guard again, and Fred sighed annoyingly to himself as he rolled his eyes. When were these stupid kids going to leave him alone? The two kids, being too oblivious to notice the guard's annoyed expressions, smiled as Fred looked down at them covering his annoyed expression. Isabella had her arms behind her back as they both looked innocently and optimistically at the guard.

"What 'cha doin?" she asked in a cute tone and Phineas quietly swooned without her noticing.

"Ummm, my job. What do you kids want now?" he asked annoyingly.

"Can we use a phone to call for a delivery?" Phineas asked.

Fred rolled his eyes, and he said, "Sorry kids, my phone is at home."

"Oh that's too bad. Well I guess we could always see if there's something at home Isabella," Phineas said as he turned toward Isabella.

"Okay, let's go to your house then," Isabella said, and the two were off.

"Good riddance," Fred said annoyingly.

**Me: Well that's it for this chapter. I am really enjoying this story. I don't know why I named the guard Fred. It just came to my mind.**

**Isabella: I have a strange feeling we're going to see him mo- *I cover her mouth***

**Me: That'll do Isabella dear**

**Phineas: anyways**

**Me: please review**

**Phineas: summer belongs to you**

**Phineas and Me (Isabella is still muffled): Carpe Diem!**

**Isabella: *pushes my arms away* what was that for?**

**Me: *whispers something* THAT'S why**

**Isabella: oh I get it. Sorry **

**Me: it's okay **


	3. Phineas vs Thaddeus Secret Rivalry

**Me: Hey everyone, here's the next chapter of this story. I don't own anybody that I use in this chapter. Please read and review. Enjoy!**

**Oh and a couple shout outs about my errors in last chapter and a new one based off of what will seem like an error in this one. **

**-it looks more like a gem to me than a light bulb (on the time machine)**

**-Isabella half celebrates Christmas (I think/thought it was revealed in the Christmas in July episode)**

**-this is a different Fred**

**- I'm pretending that in the summer of the show, Phineas only pretended to be oblivious and that he pretended to be surprised due to this story**

**-I am PRETENDING that Phineas has met Thaddeus before "**_**Thaddeus and Thor" and I am also pretending Thaddeus was living with his aunt for this summer and school year until he moved**_**. Phineas was just acting cheery in the episode because if you notice the changes throughout the show, he gets way more nice and cheery because in "**_**Rollercoaster"**_** Phineas is actually a little bit annoying and snotty. The two only pretended to not know each other in episode because they didn't want Ferb and Thor to know about their rivalry…according to this story lol.**

**Isabella: sorry for the spoiler guys, but it doesn't matter because she's changed her mind about who she wants to have as the villain anyways hee hee**

**Me: Isabella! You still weren't supposed to say Fred was originally going to be the villain.**

**Isabella: sorry**

**Phineas: Now that said, enjoy! **

Phineas and Isabella walked to the house. Luckily Phineas had a key for the house, for nobody else was home. Phineas looked through his tools to see if he had the right parts to fix the time machine in the museum. As he looked through his toolbox, Isabella stared endearingly at him. She loved that triangle head of his. He just looks so adorable in it. She soon found herself in Phineas land.

"_Hey Isabella, let's run away together. We'll run to Paris, the city of love," Dream Phineas said to her._

"_I would love to Phineas," Isabella said._

"_Great, let's go," Phineas said._

"_Yeah," Isabella said as she swooned._

"_Um, Isabella, Isabella, Isabella," Phineas said._

"Isabella!" Phineas shouted trying to get her attention.

"What? What happened?" Isabella asked snapping out of it.

"Let's go," Phineas said.

"Where?" Isabella asked.

"You forgot already? We're going to the parts store. I don't have the parts we need. I asked if you wanted to come with me."

"Whoops, sorry I guess I was lost in thought about…something," she said as she blushed.

"That's okay Isabella. Let's go."

And with that they were off. As they walked, they looked each other in the eyes, and they smiled. They looked away from each other, and they blushed.

"_Man is she pretty. I really hope I end up marrying her in the future,"_ Phineas thought to himself.

"_He's so handsome. I really hope we end up getting married in the future. I guess I will know soon. Wait, wouldn't that mess up the timeline? I've heard the time traveling from the past to the future can really affect the future," _Isabella thought.

They got to the store, and Phineas got the stuff. As the cashier scanned the parts, he looked curiously at the boy. He looked about nine. Why would a nine year old buy this?

"Say, aren't you a little young to buy this stuff?" he asked.

"Yes, yes I am," Phineas said.

"Well, okay, here ya go," the cashier said as he handed Phineas the bag of parts.

"Thanks, have a nice day," Phineas said cheerfully as he and Isabella walked out.

"You too," the cashier said.

The two walked outside, and they stopped on the corner. Phineas looked in the bag to make sure he had everything.

"Okay, it looks like we have the parts now. Let's go back to the museum," Phineas said, and they went back to the museum.

They walked toward the museum, and a kid Phineas recognized instantly approached them.

"Sup' chumps," a boy that resembled Phineas came up to the two.

The boy had a triangular shaped head like Phineas, but his nose didn't take his whole face like Phineas' did. He had brown curly hair, and he wore glasses. His clothing slightly resembled Ferb, except his shirt was a greenish color with tan overalls with blue straps. Phineas frowned annoyingly at the approaching boy.

"Hello Thaddeus," he said as he rolled his eyes.

"Who's your girlfriend?" Thaddeus asked as he popped a gum bubble.

"She's not my girlfriend," Phineas said calmly, but then he thought, _"Boy do I wish she was though."_

"Phineas, who's this?" Isabella asked.

"This is Thaddeus. One of my few rivals in school," Phineas said.

"Wow, you have a rivalry with someone?" Isabella asked, "Shocker."

"Yeah, he's my rival for everything. Science fairs, grades, projects, everything!" Phineas said.

"Yeah well I gotta go. See ya chumps," Thaddeus said, and he walked away arrogantly.

"Ooh, he gets me so much," Phineas said after he left.

"How come you never told anyone about him?" Isabella asked.

"I didn't want anyone else involved. He apparently has a stepbrother that he doesn't want to involve as well as I have you guys. This is just a me and Thaddeus rivalry. Don't tell anybody, and don't get involved okay?"

"Okay."

The two shook off the subject, and they headed to the museum. Fred the security guard was still on duty when the kids got there. He groaned in annoyance that they were back again. Luckily, they didn't approach him, and they went straight to the time machine exhibit.

"Man are those two interested in that dumb exhibit," he said, and then he wondered if those kids knew something he didn't.

Fred snuck to the doorway of the exhibit, and he watched as Phineas fixed the machine. Fred also noticed that the gem on the top of it was glowing. He'd been there for years, but nothing like that ever happened. He came to a conclusion. These kids were really something else. He decided to leave them alone now.

"Okay, now it's fixed. Ready to go to the future Isabella?" Phineas asked taking no notice of Fred.

"Yeah, let's go," she said, and with that, they left. Fred looked back at the area, and his eyes widened. The time machine exhibit was gone!

"Wow, those kids are really something," he said.

Little did anybody know that Thaddeus followed the two, and he saw the whole thing.

**Me: Well that's it for this chapter. Also, a shout out to those of you that gave Fana a hard time before, please stop sending her hate messages. She claims that people have been sending her messages giving her a hard time about the fight. That's what she told me at least. Anyways, please review.**

**Phineas: summer belongs to you**

**All: carpe diem! **


	4. Phineas meets Marie

**Me: Hey everyone. Here's the next chapter. Not much to say except…oh that's right. AS OF MAY 27****TH****, I AM SIXTEEN YEARS OLD WHOO HOO!**

**Phineas: In English, it was her birthday on Sunday. **

**Isabella: Yep, anyways**

**Phineas: Please review**

**All: Enjoy!**

The time machine smoothly, took the duo to the future. When the time machine stopped, they found themselves in the museum.

"Hmmm I'm not surprised because we didn't move in another dimension, but a different time," Phineas said.

"Yeah, that's true," Isabella said.

The two got off the time machine, and they headed outside. As they walked through the museum, they saw a security guard that looked very familiar. They approached the security guard, and his eyes widened.

"What the-how the-how did you get here…and so young?" the guard asked.

Phineas and Isabella looked at the man curiously. This man was so familiar, but they just couldn't put their finger on it. Wait second! It's Fred the security guard from the past…except he's a lot older now.

"Hi Fred," Phineas said cheerfully.

"Phineas, did you travel here from the past?" the older Fred asked the two.

"Wait Fred how do you know my name?"

"Um…never mind."

Phineas just shook it off, and the two left. When they got outside, they were shocked and amazed at what they saw. There were flying cars and people traveling with bubbles. Isabella stared at Phineas whose eyes were wide and sparkling with awe. Phineas was in paradise.

"Wow Isabella, look at this!" Phineas said still staring at the futuristic paradise, "There's flying cars, and travel tubes, and people are traveling by bubbles! Bubbles Isabella! This is…wow. I could see myself living here."

Isabella giggled, and she said, "Phineas, we do live here…in the future…well you know what I mean."

Phineas laughed, and he snapped out of his fantasy. He looked at the girl, and they walked more.

"So how do we find future us?" Isabella asked.

"Um…maybe…um…I don't know," Phineas said.

"Oh no! Phineas, it looks like we are going to have to wait till tomorrow and come back. I forgot Mom wanted me home before five today because I have a doctor's appointment," Isabella said.

"Aw that's too bad, but that's okay. We can always come back tomorrow right?"

"Sorry, but I have plans tomorrow; if you wanna stay you can, but I gotta go home."

"Wait, how would I get back if the time machine is still in the past?"

"I'm sure you from the future would know how to build one."

"That's true. If me from the past…meaning me, knows how to build a time machine, I bet the future me knows how to build one. Okay Isabella, you go ahead and go back if you want. I'll see you later."

"Bye Phineas."

Phineas watched as Isabella walked into the museum. He wished she could have stayed, but he would tell her…oh wait. He forgot to tell her that he would tell her who she ends up with! Phineas face palmed himself, and groaned. After thinking about her, he decided he wanted to go back.

"Wait, Isabella!" he called running back in the museum. Isabella was sitting in the time machine, and she had set the coordinates. She saw Phineas running in shouted for her. "Isabella! I want to wait till we can do it together! Don't go!"

"I don't know how to stop it! Phineas!" Isabella cried out as the time machine disappeared. Phineas tried to jump on it, but he was too late. The time machine had disappeared before he could jump on it. He fell through the air, and his nose hit the ground.

"Ow," he said as he hit the floor, and he sat up, "Well, I guess I have no choice but to find someone to build me a time machine."

Meanwhile, a young little girl about Phineas and Isabella's age was walking down a very familiar street. She walked into town to go to the blueprints shop. She walked in the shop, and approached the clerk.

"Morning Burt," the girl said.

"Good morning Marie. Is this one for you or your father?" Burt the clerk said.

"My dad. He's working on something new," the girl said.

"There ya go dear," the clerk said as he handed the girl the blueprints.

The girl left and she went outside. As she was walking on the side walk, she saw something that made her almost drop the blueprints. She saw a boy with a triangular head, red spiky hair, a white and orange striped T-shirt, blue cargo shorts, and white and blue tennis shoes. He walked around like he was looking for someone. The girl approached the boy, and they looked at each other.

"Hey, there," the girl said to the boy.

Phineas looked at this new girl curiously. She looked somewhat familiar, almost like she was a…merge of two people he knew. Phineas just shook it off, and he waved to the girl in a friendly way.

"Hi," Phineas said, "What's your name?"

"Oh how silly of me. I'm Marie, and you are-"

"Phineas, Phineas Flynn. Nice to meet you Marie. What's your last name?"

"Um, that doesn't matter right? What matters is the first name…unless you already know another girl named Marie."

"No, I guess I don't. Hey do you know where I can find an inventor that could build me a time machine so that I can get back to my time? Oh wait…you didn't know I was from another time did you?"

"Actually, yes, yes I did."

Phineas paused at two things. How did this girl know he was from the past, and…did she just say one of his catchphrases? He just shook it off again, and he asked her how she knew.

"How did you know that?"

Marie got really nervous at his question.

"Oh um, your…your clothes…yeah," she said as she rubbed her ear.

Phineas looked even more curiously at her because she reminded him of someone, but whom? Again, he just shook it off. Marie obviously wanting a distraction steered back to the time machine subject.

"So anyways, I actually do know someone that can make you a time machine."

"Really? That's great. Let's go meet him. Lead the way Marie."

**Me: Well that's it for this chapter. I have a question. If I were to write a kid vs. kat story, would anybody read it? I wrote a Pokémon story, but nobody has even reviewed it. I don't know if I should write a story nobody's even going to review. Anyways, please review. Thanks! **


	5. I'm Your FATHER?

**Me: Hey everyone. Here's the next chapter. I do not own Marie or Phineas or any of the characters in this chapter. Enjoy!**

Marie led Phineas down a familiar street, and Phineas looked around. He identified Baljeet's house, and Buford's and Isabella's. One house in particular caught his attention.

"Hey this is where I live in my time," he said.

"Yeah, um…not that I knew that," Marie said, "This is where I live with my mom and dad."

"Cool, any brothers or sisters?" Phineas asked.

"No, but I do have cousins," Marie answered.

"Do they visit often?"

"Oh yes, quite frequently."

"Oh I see. What are their names?"

"Um…never mind that. We're here."

Phineas pondered at why this girl he's never met is being so…secretive with him. Does she know him from the future?

"Hey Marie, um, why are you so…jumpy?" he asked her.

"Oh no reason. I'm just like that sometimes," she said, "This is my house."

Marie and Phineas walk in the house, and Phineas notices something.

"Hey this is the same house I grew up in," he said.

Marie looked sheepishly at her friend, and Phineas could tell she was hiding something.

"Wow, what a coincidence, there's another thing we have in common," Marie said.

Phineas looked at the girl, and squinted his eyes.

"What 'cha doin?" Marie asked awkwardly as he stared curiously at the girl.

"You just...look really...familiar," Phineas said, and then he realized something, "Wait...where'd you learn that?"

"What?"

"What 'cha doin?"

"Um we're talking"

"No no, where did you learn what 'cha doin? My friend in my time says it all the time."

Marie rubbed her neck and looked nervously at her new friend from the past.

"My mother does is, and I was born knowing it I guess."

From a room, probably the kitchen, Phineas heard a man's voice called for Marie. He was probably her dad.

"Marie honey, is that you?" The man called.

"Yes Daddy," Marie called.

"Is that your dad?" Phineas asked.

"Yeah, my dad's an inventor. If anybody could get you back to your time, it's my dad."

"Honey, do you have someone over?"

"Yeah Dad. He needs help getting back to his own time."

The man walked into the living room.

"Well, I sure can try to-" the man started to say, but when he saw Phineas he dropped his coffee. The man had a triangular head, red spiky hair, wore glasses, and he wore clothes exactly like Phineas except he also wore a light blue sweat jacket over the shirt and instead of shorts, he wore jeans.

Marie looked sheepishly at the man, and she said, "Heh, heh, hi Daddy."

"Whoa, you look like...me," Phineas said.

The man looked at Marie, and she looked sheepishly at her father.

"You brought me from the past here?"

"Well, he was here when I found him, so I didn't bring him to the future," Marie sheepishly said in her defense.

"Wait wait wait, back up. He's me in the future, and he's your dad, so that means...YOU'RE MY DAUGHTER?" Phineas asked shocked.

Marie sunk as she hid her hands behind her back, and she smiled sheepishly at Phineas.

"Hee hee, hi Daddy."

Phineas looked between the two of them shocked, as he repeated, "I'm her father. I'm her father. I'm her fath-" then he fainted.

"Hmmm I guess I'm a bit…more…easily shocked in the past," Future Phineas said, "Honey do you know how much this is going to change the future?"

"I know Daddy. I'm trying to fix it, but he needs a time machine," Marie said to her father.

"Okay, and how does that involve me? …Oh right. I'm an inventor," Future Phineas said.

"Not just any inventor, the best inventor," Marie said.

Future Phineas smiled at her, and then he frowned, and he said, "Sucking up ain't gonna work today."

"But Daddy, I didn't even bring him here. He was leaving the museum, and I was leaving the blue prints place. He was walking like he was looking for someone, so I approached him. He didn't even know who I was."

"He SHOULDN'T because he's from the PAST!"

"He had no choice. He needs a time machine though."

"Speaking of the blue prints. Did you get them?"

"Yeah they're right here."

Marie handed Future Phineas the blueprints, and Phineas groaned as he came to.

"Ugh, what happened?" he asked.

"Well, you found out that I'm your daughter from the future," Marie said to her father from the past.

"Wait, so if I'm your dad…who's your mom?"

"Phineas, Marie, I'm home from work!" a woman called.

"I guess I'm about to find out. Aren't I?"

**Me: Sorry if this chapter was shorter, but I didn't have much time to update. Anyway, I have posted a new crossover called "Lost Little Vampire in Eclipse". I would appreciate if people would R&R it. Anyway please review. **

**Phineas: summer belongs to you**

**All: Carpe Diem!**


	6. Like Father Like Daughter

**Me: Hey everyone. Here's the next chapter. I own Marissa Flynn (she is mentioned in this chapter but not seen). **

**Also Marie Flynn is property of ****Angelus19 and sam-ely-ember. Not to worry I have permission to use her.**

**I do however own Tory Weaver, Thaddeus' daughter. **

**Please review, enjoy!**

_"Wait, so if I'm your dad…who's your mom?"_

_"Phineas, Marie, I'm home from work!" a woman called._

_"I guess I'm about to find out. Aren't I?"_

A woman in a pink dress wearing a denim jacket and carrying a pink purse walked in. She had raven hair with blue highlights. The only thing different was that she had wavy hair rather than straight like her past self. She also wore glasses, and she had a different voice. It wasn't as squeaky, but it was still high pitched and more mature.

"Isabella?" Phineas asked. _"Isabella is my wife in the future? YES!" _he thought.

Future Isabella looked at the past version of her husband, and she remembered how adorable he was when he was young. She then realized that he should be back in his time, and she looked down at her daughter.

"Why is your father from the past here Marie?" she asked.

"Like I told Dad, I didn't bring him here, and he needs a time machine. Dad needs to build him one," Marie said.

"Well, it doesn't look like we're going to be able to honey. Phineas, I was told from Ferb to tell you that you have a meeting in ten minutes," Future Isabella said.

"Oh that's right. Marissa also needs me to go over there and fix something for her," Future Phineas said.

"How is it that her younger brother needs her to fix something for her?" Future Isabella asked.

"Because she has a smart brother. That's why," Future Phineas said, and the two pulled in for a kiss.

"Blech!" Marie said, "Come on Phineas. Let's go to Uncle Ferb's house. Maybe Thomas and I can make you one."

"Um, okay," Phineas said, and the two went outside.

They walked down the driveway, and standing at the end of the driveway next to them was a girl that looked like Marie, but she had curly brown long hair. She wore glasses that resembled Thaddeus, and she wore a dress that resembled Thaddeus' outfit. Phineas and Marie instantly knew who that was. Phineas knew it was Thaddeus' daughter, and Marie knew it was Tory Weaver, her rival.

"Sup' chumps," she said, and Phineas and Marie rolled their eyes.

"Hello Tory," Marie said annoyed.

"Who's this loser?" Tory asked as she turned her attention to Phineas, "He looks like your loser dad."

"That's because he's my dad from the past Tory," Marie said annoyingly, and then she smirked, "What did you forget my dad wiped your dad in that fort competition?"

"Whatever, I'm going to build a fort. I bet you couldn't beat me even with him helping you," Tory bragged.

"May I remind you my dad beat your dad many times in building things Tory, and plus, we're not going to get involved because he needs to get back to his time. Bye," Marie said, and the two walked off.

Phineas could tell those two had a rivalry like he and Thaddeus do.

"So I'm guessing you have a rivalry with her don't you?" Phineas asked as they walked across the street.

"Yeah you and her dad have a rivalry too," Marie said, "I don't know when it started."

"It started in school this year to be exact. He's always competed with me in science fairs, who gets better grades, and everything else. He drives me bonkers," Phineas said.

"Well, I guess I know where I got it from and she got it from."

"Yeah, like father like daughter."

**Me: Well that's it for this chapter. I'm going to post a pic of Tory Weaver on Deviantart for you all to see. I thought it would be pretty funny if Phineas and Thaddeus' rivalry was brought into their daughters as well.**

**Phineas: please review and summer belongs to you**

**All: Carpe diem!**


	7. Phineas meets Thomas

**Me: Hey everyone, not much to say except here's the next chapter.**

**Phineas: read and review**

**Isabella: credit for the following goes like this**

**Phineas: oh right, we gotta do the disclaimer**

**Phineas, Vanessa, (Isabella, Ferb, Candace, Jeremy, Xavier, Fred and Amanda [mentioned]) - Dan and Swampy**

**Marie Flynn-****Angelus19 and sam-ely-ember.  
Thomas Fletcher -Melty19.**

**Marissa Flynn, Cymboline Flynn (mentioned) - iheartphinabella05 (obviously me lol)**

**Isabella: please read and review**

**All: Enjoy!**

Phineas and Marie walked up to what Phineas recognized to be Isabella's old house.

"Wait, Ferb lives across the street now?" he asked.

"Yeah, Uncle Ferb and Daddy have such a big bond that they didn't want to be far from each other because they're so close…in fact Aunt Marissa and Aunt Candace live here on Maple Drive too," Marie replied.

"Really? Where do they live?"

"Aunt Candace lives with Uncle Jeremy and my cousins Xavier, Amanda, and Fred in Uncle Jeremy's house. Aunt Marissa lives alone with my cousin Cymboline in the house on the other side of our house," Marie explained.

"Wait, is Cymboline her daughter?"

"Yeah," Marie replied suddenly frowning.

"Wait, what's wrong? Where's the father?"

"She doesn't like to talk about it."

"Did he cheat on her?"

"No."

"Did he put material or work before her and Cymboline causing her to break up with him?"

"No."

"Did he…die?"

"No."

"What happened?"

"She never told me the truth. Not even Cymboline knows. I don't know if my dad knows or not. She refuses to tell me, but I asked those questions before."

"Oh, so this is where Ferb lives now huh?"

"Yep he's very happy here with his wife and son."

"Thomas?"

Marie got a swooning look, and she said, "Yeah, oh sorry, I was um...Let's just ring the doorbell."

Marie rang the doorbell, and a woman wearing a black outfit and had long brown hair answered. She wore pink lipstick and she had tall black boots. Phineas had no idea who this woman that married his step brother is, but if Ferb was happy, he was happy.

"Oh hi Marie…Phineas, how did you get so young?" the woman said.

"This is Phineas from the past Auntie Vanessa. Um is Thomas home?" Marie said to her aunt.

"Yes, yes he is. Thomas! Marie is here!" Vanessa called out to her son.

Marie and Phineas heard a huge thump and assumed that Thomas had just dropped something in surprise. He ran down, and he greeted the two. His eyes widened at Phineas' younger form.

"Um…hi uncle Phineas. Um…did you hit yourself with a young ray?" Thomas said.

"No this is Phineas from the past. That's actually why we're here Thomas. We need to build him a time machine so he can get back to his own time," Marie explained.

"Oh, okay, out with it Marie," Thomas said.

Phineas puzzled at why Thomas said that, but soon his question was answered.

"Phineas, Thomas, I know what we're going to do today!" Marie announced.

Phineas smiled at his daughter. She was definitely HIS daughter. He then looked at Thomas, and he observed him. He definitely looked like Ferb. He had some resemblance to this Vanessa person. He looked very quiet like his step brother. Yep, he's definitely Ferb's kid.

"So um…let's go up to my room," Thomas said.

"yeah, your room is the best spot to try to build something," Marie said and she blushed.

Thomas went upstairs, and Marie and Phineas were about to follow when Phineas stopped her.

"You like him, don't you?" he asked.

"Well of course I like him. He's my cousin. I kind of HAVE to," Marie replied careful not to lie.

"That's not what I meant. You LIKE him like him."

"What? Are you implying that I am in love with my cousin? Where would you get that silly idea? Heh heh?"

"Because it's the same way I act around your mother."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Phineas rubbed his neck, and then he wondered something.

"Hey Marie, um…am I…a good father to you in the future?"

"Of course you are. You spoil me and love me to death. You won't let anything happen to me, and that's a sure fact…why do you ask?"

"I don't know. It just came to thought."

"Are you two coming?" Thomas called from his room.

"Come on let's go," Marie said shaking off the subject.

They went up to Thomas' room, and they drew out the blue prints. About a half hour later, they finished the time machine.

"Okay, so if my calculations are correct, this should be able to send you back to your time," Marie said to Phineas.

"Alright, let's start it up."

They started the machine, and for a bit it was working. Phineas was about to thank everyone when the machine shut down.

"I don't get it. My calculations were right," Marie said puzzled.

"Yeah, but did you forget that some of our stuff blows up because you inherited that from our grandfather?" Thomas asked.

"Wait, you both have the same grandfather?" Phineas asked the two.

"Well, my dad married your biological dad's daughter," Thomas explained.

"Oh I get it. Wait, who IS my biological father?" Phineas asked.

"That doesn't really matter right now. Marie, maybe we should wait until your dad can whip up a time machine for him to go home."

"Sadly my dad is too busy. What about your dad? Uncle Ferb is an awesome inventor too," Marie said.

"My dad is busy too," Thomas replied.

"Oh, well, I guess we will have to wait for one of them to be NOT busy, and ask them to build one," Phineas said, " cuz I can only fix one that is built at the moment."

"Wait, you haven't built the rollercoaster yet?" Marie asked.

"No, why?"

"Oh um never mind."

"Um, okay, so we have to wait until someone can be around to build me a time machine."

"In the meantime Phineas, you'll just sleep in your old room at my house," Marie said.

"Do Isabella and Future me sleep in Mom and Dad's room now?"

"Yep, and I sleep in Auntie Candace's old room."

"Well it was nice meeting you Thomas," Phineas said shaking Thomas' hand.

With that Marie and Phineas headed back to the Flynn-Shapiro household. Little had they known that the time machine was functioning properly, but something was messing with the time stream making time travel impossible.

**Me: DUN DUN DUN somebody doesn't want Phineas going home…but who?**

**Phineas: I know, I know!**

**Isabella: yes, but we have to wait until the readers know in order to say who it is lol**

**Me: anyways please review**

**Phineas: summer belongs to you**

**All: Carpe Diem!**


	8. Gone

**Me: Hey everyone. Here's the next chapter. **

**Phineas, Isabella, Ferb, Candace, one of the mystery people- Dan and Swampy**

**Marie Flynn-Angelus19 and sam-ely-ember.**

**Thomas Fletcher -Melty19.**

**Marissa Flynn, Cymboline Flynn (mentioned), other mystery figure - iheartphinabella05 (obviously me lol)**

**Phineas: please read and review**

**All: enjoy!**

Phineas and Marie got back to the Flynn-Shapiro residence, and they got ready for bed. Isabella approached her husband from the past.

"Hi Phineas," she said.

"Oh hi future Isabella," he said now that he was in his future self's old pajamas. Luckily, Phineas never let go of his childhood, so he kept all his clothes and stuff from when he was a kid.

"How are you holding up being here in the future?"

"Fine, um…Isabella, can I ask you something?" Phineas asked.

"Sure Phineas," the woman said.

"How do we…um…you know…find out about each other's love?"

"Well, if I told you, then it would ruin the surprise that the future holds, now wouldn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm a little tired, so I think I'll just go to bed," Phineas said.

"Alright, sweet dreams Phineas," Isabella said, and she left.

Marie then came in knowing something was bothering her father. She sat on the S.S Phineas with him, and they talked.

"Hey, is something bothering you Phineas?" Marie asked.

"No," Phineas said and he rubbed his ear.

"You know you're a bad liar Phineas. You can't lie."

"I know, I'm just…worried about what everyone else is doing right now. By now, the girls should be back from their movie, Isabella should be back from the doctor's, and Ferb, Tristan and Leah have probably called. I miss them."

"Don't worry Phineas. My dad will build us a time machine tomorrow. Everything's going to be alright. You'll see."

"Yeah, we should get to sleep. We've got a big day ahead of us."

"Yeah, no kidding."

The two laughed, and Marie left the room. Phineas turned out the lights, and he crawled into bed. He looked up at the ceiling, and soon, he drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile, back in the past, Ferb and Isabella had just walked in the door.

"Any sign of him?" Marissa asked.

"No, there's no sign of him. He must still be in the future," Isabella said.

"I'm worried about him. He's never gone this long, and I mean NEVER! Something must have happened to him. I only hope he's safe," Marissa said.

"Well, we're all tired from trying to find him, so let's just all go to bed, and we'll hope he's back tomorrow," Candace said in an exhausted cranky tone.

Everyone sadly nodded, and they all went to bed.

Back in the future, a shadowed figure talks to a smaller shadowed figure.

"Did it work?" the taller one asked.

"Yep, the machine worked like a charm. He won't be going home any time soon, and his future self and wife will be gone in the morning. Eventually the whole future will be altered, and he and his daughter will disappear as well," the smaller one said in a familiar voice.

"Excellent, soon, I will be rid of Phineas Flynn FOREVER!"

Meanwhile back in the Flynn-Shapiro residence. Future Phineas and Isabella are just watching some TV, and soon they see that one of Phineas' inventions that built is starting to disappear into a purple dust. They look and see that all the inventions he built in the future are doing the same thing.

"Honey, you didn't install a self-destruct button like your father does sometimes did you?" Isabella asked.

"No, and I don't like this. We need to check on Marie and Phineas," Future Phineas said.

They first checked on Marie who was sleeping soundly. They then checked on Phineas, and he was sleeping soundly too. They then decided to go back to bed. Little had they known something terrible was happening.

Marie woke up in the morning to find that something was missing from her room, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She then ran to Phineas' room, and he was still asleep. He looked so peaceful asleep. Phineas woke up to have Marie up in his face smiling as she watched him sleep.

"Aaah!" he cried out jumping back and falling off the bed, "what are you trying to do, give me a heart attack!"

"Sorry, you're just peaceful when you sleep," Marie said.

Phineas told Marie to get out of his room so he could get dressed. Marie then went and got dressed as she waited. After they were dressed, they went downstairs.

"Good morning Mom, morning Dad!" she called out to her parents., but she didn't hear an answer back.

"Mom? Dad? Are you here?" Marie called again.

Again there was no answer. This puzzled Marie.

"That's odd, they're always home in the morning, and if they aren't here, they leave a note on the fridge," she said, and she looked over at the fridge, but there was no note. She then faced Phineas, "I don't know where they are Phineas? It's kind of scaring me."

"Yeah, it is weird. They're just…gone."

**Me: uh oh**

**Phineas: not good**

**Isabella: Meap**

**Marie: I do not like this. This doesn't look good, by the way, she doesn't own me. She just uses me in the stories and drawings. Lol**

**Me: they get that Marie my sweet little niece**

**Marie: tee hee**

**Phineas: anyway, please review**

**Marie: can I say it daddy? Please?**

**Phineas: sure Marie**

**Marie: summer belongs to you**

**All: Carpe Diem!**

* * *

**OMG I forgot the link. Thank you Emmi for reminding me. Here is a link to a picture of Tori Weaver. **

** art/Tory-Weaver-308169389?q=gallery%3Aiheartphinabella527%2F35561700&qo=36**


	9. The One Behind it All

**Me: hey everyone, here's the next chapter**

**Phineas, Thaddeus Weaver- Dan and Swampy**

**Marie Flynn-Angelus19 and sam-ely-ember.**

**Thomas Fletcher -Melty19.**

**Marissa Flynn, Cymboline Flynn, Tory Weaver - iheartphinabella05 (obviously me lol)**

**Phineas: please read and review**

**Isabella: enjoy!**

Phineas and Marie went outside to find Thomas. Thomas came outside, and approached the two.

"Marie, I can't find my parents!" Thomas said.

"We can't find mine either," Marie said.

"Let's split up. You go check with Cymboline, and I'll check with Xavier, Fred and Amanda."

"Alright, come on Phineas," Marie said grabbing Phineas' arm.

The two got to the door, and they knocked. Cymboline answered the door, and Marie and Phineas came in. Phineas looked at his niece, and she looked very similar to two people she knew. She had the pencil neck and she had glasses. She also had short light brown curly hair. She wore a pink T-shirt with a white over all dress. She had big blue eyes like her mother when she was very young. He also noticed things that weren't like her mother, such as the curly hair and her nose was a bit oddly shaped…almost like…Thaddeus. He finally put two and two together, and he grabbed Marie and the two went to another room for a second.

"Marie, I think I figured out who Cymboline's father is," Phineas said.

"Really? Who?" Marie asked.

"I think Thaddeus is her father," he said.

"Thaddeus? As in Tory's dad Thaddeus?" Marie asked.

Phineas nodded, and they went back to Cymboline.

"Cymboline, is your mom home?" Marie asked.

"No, Mom wasn't here when I woke up. She never leaves without telling me," Cymboline said.

"Marie, it's happened here too. Let's check with Thomas to see if he knows what's going on," Phineas said, and they left, but little had they known that once they shut the door, sweet little Cymboline…had disappeared.

They ran down the block, and they were stopped by something. The future looked really weird. Things were disappearing into a purple glittery dust. Houses that they've checked to see if anyone was home were gone…including theirs. They called Thomas, but he didn't answer. Marie looked at Phineas with a fearful expression.

"What's happening Phineas? I don't understand," she said.

"I don't know what's happening Marie, but we have to fix it because eventually we'll disappear too…wait a minute, maybe me being here is altering the future because if I'm not in the past to live my life, then things having to do with my future aren't happening therefore effecting the future!" Phineas said.

"Precisely," a new voice said behind them.

The two gasped, and they turned around to see a man and Tory. Phineas looked at the man, and he knew him all too well.

"Th-Thaddeus?" Phineas said fearfully.

**Me: sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to leave you guys in suspense. Yes, Thaddeus and Tory are behind this! Dun dun dun!**

**Phineas: isn't there another thing you'd like to say?**

**Me: yes, thank you Phineas. For those of you that have posted my cry for help and those of you that read it and commented on it THANK YOU SO MUCH! I feel so loved! I am so grateful to ALL of you! I am almost in tears of happiness.**

**Phineas: while she pulls herself together,**

**Isabella: please review**

**Phineas: summer belongs to you**

**Both: carpe diem! **


	10. The Back Story

**Me: well I know that's the second chapter today, but I thought I would let you guys see the next chapter because I left you guys in A LOT of suspense I think**

**Phineas: the following are owned by the following**

**Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Thaddeus, Thor, Mandy- Dan and Swampy**

**Marie Flynn-Angelus19 and sam-ely-ember.**

**Marissa Flynn, Cymboline Flynn, Tory Weaver, Leena - iheartphinabella05 (obviously me lol)**

**Me: please read and review **

Phineas stared in horror at the man and his daughter who stood before him and his daughter.

"Hello Phineas. Long time no see huh? Oh that's right, in your time you just introduced me to your little girlfriend," Future Thaddeus said.

"How did you know that?" Phineas said surprised.

"Because, loser, it was twenty-one years ago! Duh!" Tory said.

"Tory? What are you doing?" Marie asked.

"Isn't it obvious? We're trying to get rid of you two losers," Troy replied evilly.

"Get rid of us?" Phineas asked fearfully.

"Yep, you see Phineas, twenty-one years ago, you and Ferb challenged Thor and me to a competition to build the best fort," Thaddeus said evilly.

_Thaddeus and Thor stand next to their fort. They look at Phineas and Ferb, and Phineas has an arrogant expression._

"_Oh please," he says, and they reveal their fort. _

_Thaddeus and Thor stand there with their jaws open. _

"_Told ya we'd beat ya. It looks like I've beaten you again Thaddeus," Phineas said._

_**It tore me apart. My sister HATED me after that.**_

"_You stupid little idiot! You were supposed to beat them so I could rub it in Candace's face!" Mandy shouted after she took the boys in the house. Mandy's younger sister, Leena yelled as well._

"_Their other sister is such a snob, and she thinks her brothers are better than us!" Leena yelled._

"_Because they are!"_

_Thaddeus, Mandy and Leena looked at Thor who had just said his first words of the day. Mandy then turned back to Thaddeus._

"_You're a disgrace to be my brother!" Mandy shouted._

_Thaddeus and Thor ran up to their rooms. Thaddeus closed the window, and he told Thor to shut the door. _

_**I ran to my room, and I started to plot my revenge. Thor saw my dark side, and he tried to escape and talk me out of it. After I realized he wouldn't help me, I had to make certain he wouldn't tell anyone. **_

_Thor lays on the ground with many bruises and cuts._

"_Listen Thor, you will tell NOBODY about this. Do you understand?" Thaddeus said threateningly and a frightened Thor nodded._

_**Then ten years later, when I heard you had married that squeaky voiced girl and had a bratty inventive daughter of your own, I knew she'd be just like you, and I started to take my plan into action. I planned to create a device in which you and all your pathetic band of friends would disappear. Mandy visited me, and I was happy to see her, that is...until she said some things.**_

"_Mandy, dear sister, it's so great to see you again," Thaddeus said pleasantly._

"_Thaddeus, I know what he did all those years ago, but you need to stop this!" Mandy yelled._

"_Thor told you of my plan didn't he?" Thaddeus shouted._

"_Yes, but we're concerned about you Thaddeus. Ever since that day, you've grown darker, and it scares me."_

"_WHY SHOULD YOU CARE? YOU HATED ME SINCE THAT DAY!"_

"_I never hated you! Thaddeus, stop this. You are turning into something you're not."_

_Thaddeus only turned her away._

"_Leave my place immediately!" he shouted, and Mandy left with tears._

_**After that experience, I made certain Thor would never tell anyone again. I also made certain Mandy didn't.**_

"_I gave you both the chance to keep quiet! Now your time is up!" Thaddeus said to a fearful Thor and Mandy. He raised up a knife, and the flashback ends._

Phineas stared in horror at Thaddeus. Did Thaddeus really...kill his own brother and sister? Marie was listening as well, and she and Phineas were huddled in fear staring at the man. Tory also had the same deviously evil look. Then a thought came to Phineas' mind...Cymboline. He then stared at Thaddeus.

"Yes, that's right Phineas. I killed my own brother and sister. Now, you have three days until my machine affects you and your pathetic daughter. You will not be able to time travel either. Also, I will have enforcements after you. Have a nice last three days of life Phineas," Thaddeus said.

"But Thaddeus, don't you get it? If you get rid of me from the past, that's going to affect your future too!"

"Tsk, I highly doubt that Phineas, now once again, you have three days. I'd like to see you locate my lair and destroy the machine in that time. Three days before you will disappear like everyone else."

"Thaddeus wait! If you do this, you destroy your own daughter!" Phineas said.

Thaddeus only laughed maniacally.

"Tory will not disappear because her mother is already dead!"

"No, she's not dead. She's very well alive…well she disappeared from this, but that means that Tory will disappear as well as Cymboline, your other daughter!" Phineas said.

"Other daughter?" Thaddeus said.

"Cymboline Flynn is your daughter, and my sister Marissa Flynn is her mother as well as Tory's. Tory will disappear as well!"

"You're lying! Be gone before I turn the machine on high!"

Phineas and Marie ran as fast as they could as many shadowy figures lunged at them.

"Run!" Phineas cried out.

The two ran down the block, and they realized more houses were disappearing.

"Phineas, what if Thomas is gone already?" Marie asked.

"He probably is, as well as Cymboline and all the others, but we only have three days now to figure out how to fix this. If I could just get back to my time, then this wouldn't happen!"

"That machine prevents time travel. Right now I have no idea what we're supposed to do. I'm scared!"

"We need a place to hide!" Phineas said.

"I know a place," Marie said.

**Me: and so it begins, please review**

**Phineas: summer belongs to you**

**All: carpe diem! **


	11. Seeking Help

**Me: hey everyone, here's the next chapter for this story**

**Phineas: here's who owns who**

**Phineas and Baljeet (future) - Dan and Swampy**

**Marie Flynn-Angelus19 and sam-ely-ember.**

**Isabella: please review**

**All: enjoy!**

Phineas and Marie ran to a building that vaguely looked like Ferb's head. Phineas had never seen this building before. Unlike the houses on Maple Drive, this building wasn't disappearing. Maybe this is a building that existed without Phineas existing.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"Somewhere where we'll be safe," Marie said.

"Okay…why are we going to the top floor?"

"We'll be able to see and escape once this building disappears. Then again, it might not because this place has nothing to do with your existence."

"Oh okay," Phineas said.

"We'll be able to hide here."

"Marie, we've only got three days before we disappear forever. There's got to be some way we can fix this. If only we knew someone who might know?" Phineas said.

"Maybe Baljeet," Marie said.

"That's a great idea Marie. Baljeet in my time is really smart. I can only imagine what Future Baljeet is like," Phineas said.

"Kind of a know it all if you ask me," Marie replied with an annoyed expression.

The two then decided they would visit Baljeet. They first ate some food from the refrigerator of the building. Marie had to be careful Phineas didn't find out that this was his father's building…especially because of all the adventures Phineas will have…if he doesn't find out first. She also has to make sure she doesn't reveal too many things that may make him change his future. She made sure to cover any evidence of his future. He already knew too much. After they ate something, they left for where they would find Baljeet. To no surprise, Baljeet was at the public library. He became a professor there, and he educates people there. He even had his own office.

"Baljeet, I need to talk to you," Marie said as she entered with Phineas right behind them.

"Hello Marie, and Phineas…YOUNG Phineas? Well no wonder the time stream is messed up and things are disappearing!" Baljeet said in a deep heavy Indian accent.

"Yes, and we need to stop this from happening, but there's also a man from Phineas' past *mutters under breath* and his bratty daughter *normal tone* that is enhancing the effects with a machine, and eventually Phineas and I will disappear forever! We have three days to fix this! The machine they made also prevents Phineas from time traveling! What do we do?" Marie explained, and then asked.

"Well…you could always try lágrimas oro," Baljeet said.

"Tears of Gold? Baljeet, you know as well as I that it is impossible to cry a tear of gold. Only the purest of hearts and at a most needy time can cry a tear of gold. Plus, it's only a legend as I've heard," Marie said.

"Tears of Gold? I've never heard of it before," Phineas said scratching his head interested and confused.

"It's a legend that my dad discovered a few years ago. He's tried so hard to cry a tear of gold, but with little success. The legend says that it can heal any injury, or help any situation…meaning it could help us with fixing the future. But like I said, it's almost impossible," Marie said hopelessly.

"I'm afraid, I feel that I am disappearing as well. You will have to find the machine, and destroy it within these three days," Baljeet said, his voice becoming more distant until he disappeared into the purple dust.

"Let's get out of here! If the purple dust catches us, we have LESS than three days!" Phineas yelled grabbing Marie's hand, and the two quickly ran out of the library.

They went back to their safe place, and Marie got some things to try to destroy the machine…if they could find it, and then she saw something that made her eyes widen. The top floor started to disappear.

"Phineas! We gotta get out of here! This place is disappearing too!"

**Me: I bet it's obvious where Phineas and Marie's safe place is…well until it disappears**

**Phineas: it's too obvious**

**Isabella: duh**

**Marie: oh yeah**

**Me: anyway, I have an announcement**

_**I'm not sure if it was just a simple confusion or what it was, but Fish is NOT mine. Fish is sole property of FanaIsDepressed. I have no idea how people were led to believe that he is mine, but he is NOT mine. Stop accusing Fana of stealing Fish if you have. She owns Fish completely!**_

**Okay, I got that out of the way lol. I know the chapter was short, but I thought it was a good spot to end it.**

**Phineas: anyway**

**Phineas and Marie: please review and summer belongs to you**

**Isabella: aw, I wanted to say it with you guys. She's MY daughter too Phineas**

**Phineas: she's a Daddy's Girl**

**Marie: yes, yes I am**

**Isabella: anyway**

**All: carpe diem!**


	12. Escaping the Building and A New Twist

**Me: alright everybody here's the next chapter. I had slight writer's block for this story, but it's gone now thank goodness. **

**Phineas: the following characters are owned by the following**

_**Phineas, Isabella, Thaddeus (future), Isabella, Ferb and Perry-Dan and Swampy Marsh**_

_**Marie Flynn-**__**Angelus19 and sam-ely-ember**_

_**Marissa Flynn and Tory Weaver-iheartphinabella05 **_

**Isabella: please read and review**

**All: enjoy!**

Marie ran out to see Phineas running to do the exact same thing.

"We gotta get outta here!" Phineas yelled, "I don't think we'll disappear with the dust, but if this disappears, then we'll fall to our doom!"

The two then ran to the hallway. They got to the elevator, and Marie thought of something.

"Wait Phineas, if we ride the elevator, the cable will disappear, and we'll fall to our doom," Marie said.

"You're right, looks like we're taking the stairs," Phineas said, and the two went to the area where all the stairs were.

The two ran as quick as they could. The purple dust was following them like crazy though. Marie's foot fell, and Phineas caught her. They ran as quick as they could, but soon Marie lost her footing, and she and Phineas both fell down. Luckily Phineas grabbed onto a beam. He pulled himself up, and Marie grabbed onto the beam.

"Just hang on Marie," Phineas said struggling to pull Marie up.

Phineas did his best to pull Marie up, but he just couldn't. Eventually the beam disappeared and they fell onto a layer of stairs. They both ran for their lives. The disappearing seemed to be right on their trail though. They got to the door just in time. They ran out as the last of the building disappeared. The two finally stopped as they watched it. They were out of breath.

"Are you (pants)…okay…(pants) Phineas?" Marie asked.

"Yeah (pants)…you?" Phineas asked.

"Yeah (pants) I'm fine," Marie said finally being able to catch her breath, "Let's go."

"Marie…I just thought of something," Phineas said, "You said that my existence shouldn't have interfered with the building's existence, so we'd be safe there. Coincidentally, we leave for what, less than an hour, and it disappeared. Marie, that's no coincidence. That machine Thaddeus talked about is…it's following us. Thaddeus is watching us and he's controlling the machine to follow us. I mean think about it. Marissa, Candace, Ferb, Baljeet, Isabella, and so many other things that have disappeared…I have nothing to do with their existence…unless there's a point in life that hasn't come where I save all their lives," Phineas said.

Marie looked at him sheepishly. She put her arms behind her back and she smiled sheepishly.

"Well…heh, heh…there…is," Marie said.

"What? If I don't exist anymore…sometime later in their lives, there will be a situation where they will not exist?" Phineas asked, and Marie nodded sadly.

"Oh no, we have to stop this, but how?" Phineas said.

"There's only one thing we can do…find the lair where they are keeping that machine, and destroy it before our three days are up," Marie said.

"Right now all we can do is find a place to sleep because I'm exhausted from all the running," Phineas said.

"We could go to the park. It's getting dark out now anyway," Marie said.

The two went to the park, and they found a big rock to lean against. They made a fire, and they ate some food that they took from Doofenshmirtz Incorporated.

"Who knew this would happen?" Phineas said.

"None of us knew," Marie said.

Phineas then looked at Marie. She smiled in assurance that everything was going to be alright. Phineas then saw something that made his eyes go wide. Marie changed into Isabella, and he could hear her sweet laugh. He then frowned as she changed back to Marie.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Marie said.

"Huh?" Phineas asked snapping out of it.

"What's wrong Dad…I mean Phineas?" Marie asked.

"Well, it's just…that…" Phineas tried saying it, but he couldn't.

"Do not like me calling you Dad?" Marie asked.

"No, it's fine. It's just that…you have your mother's eyes," Phineas said.

"Oh…I get it. You miss her…don't you?"

Phineas nodded, and the two talked more. Finally they both laid against the rocks, and Phineas fell asleep momentarily. Marie fell asleep minutes after he did. A while later, Marie woke up gasping. She had had a terrible nightmare, and she couldn't sleep. She looked over at Phineas who was still sleeping peacefully. She then got up, and she walked to another smaller rock. She then put her hands on her knees, and she looked up at the sky.

"Mom, Daddy, I don't know what to do. I'm scared of what will happen. I mean…what if I can't do what I need to do?" she asked.

Just then it looked like one of the stars fell from the night sky as it flew up to Marie. Marie stared at the star, and she knew that what happened to everyone was that…they were turned into the stars. She looked at the star in front of her, and she knew it was her father.

"Daddy…I need help. I wish stars could talk," Marie said, and soon she fell asleep staring at the sky.

Meanwhile in the past, Marissa was laying on Phineas' bed worrying about him. Ferb and Perry were laying on Ferb's bed also worrying.

"Wherever…or whenever you are Phineas, please be safe," Marissa said.

Meanwhile Isabella was laying on her bed worrying about him too. She blamed herself for leaving. She looked at Pinky, and she talked to him.

"Oh Pinky, it's all my fault. I never should have left him there," Isabella said.

She then shed a single tear, and she fell asleep.

Meanwhile in the future, Thaddeus watched as Marie and Phineas slept. He then adjusted the machine to make them disappear…tomorrow at midnight. Tory saw this, and she gave her father a confused look.

"Dad, why are you decreasing their time? I thought three days was enough," Tory said.

"Three days is too long Tory. Now they have until midnight tomorrow night," Thaddeus said, "This way, we'll be rid of those brats sooner."

Tory then smiled evilly.

"Okay, works for me. The sooner I'm rid of Marie, the better I'll be," Tory said and the two laughed evilly.

**Me: uh oh, looks like Phineas and Marie only have ONE day now. **

**Phineas: yeah and there's a reason you had Thaddeus do that**

**Me: yeah to bring suspense**

**Phineas: and…**

**Me: I couldn't think of what to write for a whole nother two days. **

**Isabella: anyway, please review**

**Phineas: summer belongs to you**

**All: Carpe Diem!**


	13. I KNOW WHERE IT IS!

Phineas and Marie woke up to see that even the park was starting to disappear. In fact, the rock they were leaning on disappeared making their heads bump into each other and they woke up.

"Ow!" they both said simultaneously as their heads collided and they fell back.

"Whoa, look at this Marie. It's…it's awful," Phineas standing up and helping her up.

The two looked around, and indeed it was very bad. Even the trees were disappearing into the purple dust. Bushes and rocks were now little slabs that kept disappearing into nothing. The trees were just trunks. Even the leaves on the ground were gone…even the grass. Marie and Phineas were standing in a wasteland of dirt and tree trunks. There was no source of green anywhere. Phineas and Marie looked at each other worried, and they left.

"Okay, so we've got two days till we…" Marie began to say but then she felt extremely weak and she collapsed in front of Phineas.

Phineas, not prepared for it stared in horror as Marie fainted. He knelt down and tried to shake her awake, but she wouldn't move.

"Marie," he said.

"She won't wake up…not yet at least," Phineas turned around to see that it was Thaddeus that said this and Tory stood next to him.

"What do you mean? You said we had three days!" Phineas said.

"Yes, well now you have until midnight tonight. At midnight, you and your pathetic little daughter will disappear forever, and SHE will disappear FIRST!" Thaddeus said.

"No!" Phineas shouted as Thaddeus and Tory disappeared from sight.

Phineas looked down at Marie, and she started to move, but barely. Her eyes opened, but she was very weak. Phineas helped her stand up, and she grabbed her head as she swayed back and forth.

"Wha-wha-what happened Phineas?" Marie asked and Phineas forced her to sit down.

"Thaddeus…he did something to the machine to make it…(sigh) we only have till midnight TONIGHT now," Phineas said.

"How are we going to stop this TONIGHT?" Marie asked suddenly frightened rather than weakly.

"I…don't know, but we'll figure something out…we have to," Phineas said looking out into space.

* * *

Meanwhile in the past, Isabella has just woken up, and she was about to go over to the house and say her casual 'what 'cha doin', but then she remembered that Phineas is in the future. She then frowned.

"Oh Pinky. I'm so worried about him," she said as her Chihuahua, Pinky, woke up and stretched his legs, "He should have been back by now."

She then went to Alyssa's room to talk to her, but Alyssa was already gone. Isabella then left to go to the house. Maybe the rest had a plan. Surely enough Marissa was talking about what seemed like a plan.

"Okay, so all we need to do is ask Isabella what time they went to, and maybe we can go to the future and get him back," she explained.

"Yeah, there's just one little problem," Isabella said and everyone turned around suddenly.

"Oh hi Isabella," Marissa said cheerfully, "glad you could join us."

Isabella looked at her sister in way that asked 'how come you didn't wake me up', and Alyssa looked at her saying 'I thought I should let you sleep'. The two then shrugged. Marissa shrugged and turned toward Isabella.

"Why is there a problem Isabella?" Marissa asked.

Isabella then flashed back to when she got back from the future.

_The time machine crashed and the light bulb on the top had fallen off. In other words, the time machine was pretty busted. She looked at it, and she winced as another piece fell from the time machine. She then ran out, but bumped right into Fred._

"_Oh, sorry Fred," Isabella said._

"_What the heck did you and that other kid do!?" Fred said putting his hands to his forehead in horror as he saw the 'exhibit' destroyed._

"_It was an accident. We didn't do anything to it!" Isabella said, and Fred kicked her out of the museum._

"Well…the time machine is busted…and the security guard kicked me out," Isabella said sheepishly.

"Why would you get kicked out of a museum?" Candace asked.

"Well I think the security guard thought I was the one that destroyed it…and he thinks it was on purpose," Isabella said.

"Well we can fix it I'm sure, but getting you in there…I'm sure if you're with us it shouldn't be a problem," Marissa said.

* * *

Back in the future (or front in the future…get it? Lol), Phineas and Marie went through a lot just to get a slushy dog and some fries and a soda, but they were eating what may be their last meal ever. They didn't say a word, for they were scared and stressed. Who knows what was going to happen? Phineas knows that Marie will be the first to disappear, then after that it will be him. He had to figure out where Thaddeus was keeping that machine so that they could destroy it once and for all, but where could Thaddeus be keeping it? It's not his house because Maple Drive is probably in the same state as the park…if not worse. Maybe somewhere from Thaddeus' childhood. He had to think, where could Thaddeus have possibly hidden it? Maybe somewhere that he thinks not even Phineas would expect. The LAST place Phineas would think of Thaddeus to be during summer vacation…

"I KNOW WHERE HE'S KEEPING THE MACHINE!" Phineas announced.

* * *

**A/n: **Man I am on a role with cliffhangers! Lol! Cliffhangers are fun! Anyway, yeah nothing too special here, just that Phineas figured out where the machine is, nothing more. Anyway, please review

Carpe Diem!


	14. Tory's Dilemma

Phineas and Marie ran as fast as they could through the streets of what used to be Danville. Now it was nothing but a dirt wasteland. Marie noticed herself getting a bit slower and running out of breath. Phineas noticed she was slowing down, and he remembered what Thaddeus said…

"_At midnight, you and your pathetic little daughter will disappear forever, and SHE will disappear FIRST!"_

Phineas looked at his watch, and he could see he and Marie only had two more hours. Realizing that Marie was getting weak, he slowed down, and he walked right next to her. She, feeling weak, leaned on him as he held her up. Soon they stood in front of the building that Phineas knew where Thaddeus and Tory were…the school. He looked at Marie who was getting pale now. Phineas then tried something. He hugged Marie and he saw color and strength return to her.

"There, that should give us time to stop them before we disappear," he said.

He after all did read something about sharing strength by hugging someone. He forgot where, but he didn't care. All he cared about now was saving Marie…and the entire future. They both looked at each other, and they nodded. They grabbed each other's hand, and they quietly and dramatically walked up the steps of Danville Elementary School. It was the only building still standing, and yet it looked extremely faded and different. Then again this isn't the EXACT same school Phineas went to almost three months ago. It was however the same exact school Marie went to three months ago. They went in through the door, and they walked through the halls. Never had they both heard it be so quiet in the elementary school halls.

"Alright Thaddeus, we found where you're keeping that stupid machine! Now where are you in here?!" Phineas shouted.

Just then the tile, of the floor they were standing on, gave out, and Phineas and Marie fell. When they landed, they were surrounded by a purple fog that was very ominous. The two helped each other up, and in the center of the room they fell into, they saw a machine that was rectangular shaped. It had a monitor that showed the status. Phineas and Marie walked up to it. On the monitor, it showed a meter and a timer.

"It must be keeping track of how much time there is and how much left there is," Phineas said.

"An hour and a half…" Marie said.

"Well, let's shut down this thing," Phineas said, and he tried to find the off switch, but before he could touch what he believed to be the off switch, he felt someone grab the collar of his shirt as Marie shouted "Phineas lookout!", but it sounded muffled in the last syllable.

Phineas was yanked back, and he hit the floor landing on his back first. He winced a bit as he slowly and weakly got up, but right as he stood, he felt Marie get thrown into him, knocking them both down again. The two then weakly helped each other up. Tory (who was the one that gagged Marie and then threw her at Phineas) and Thaddeus were standing right in front of the machine. Tory had an evil smirk and Thaddeus was sneering at them.

"_I should have known they would do that…stupid, stupid, stupid,"_ Phineas thought to himself.

"Did you honestly think I'd make it that easy on you Phineas? I mean, it was bad enough you figured out where we kept the machine, but now that you're so close to it, you must realize, it's going to be a lot harder," Thaddeus said, and he grabbed Phineas by his shirt collar so that Phineas was looking him dead in the eye, and the tip of Thaddeus' nose touched his nose, "A LOT harder!"

Thaddeus then dropped Phineas, and Phineas landed on his feet. He then realized now was the best time to try to fix this without even having to fight.

"Thaddeus, listen to me. You don't want to do this! Not if you want Tory to live!" he shouted.

"Tory WILL live! She will be unaffected just like me!" Thaddeus shouted.

"No she won't! For one thing, if there's really an event that saves my sister, and I don't exist to save her, how will she be able to –shudders—well I can't say it because there may be young readers that don't understand," Phineas said.

"Nice," Marie said crossing her arms annoyed.

"What? It's true," Phineas said.

Phineas looked at Tory who hadn't said a word since this conversation started.

"Tory, listen to me, if I disappear, there will be a time where my sister dies or something happens to her, and she won't be able to be your mom…therefore making you not exist. Please Tory," he pleaded.

Tory conflicted with herself. If Phineas was telling the truth, then he's right, she would disappear too. However, if he was lying, and she helped him, he might double-cross her. Thaddeus had told her many things about Phineas, and that was that he was a snotty, untrustworthy brat, but…there was something about _this_ Phineas that made her believe that maybe her FATHER was lying to her. She faced Thaddeus, and she said, "Tell me about my mother."

Thaddeus, not wanting to be talking about his old wife, said no, and Tory turned to Phineas. Marie being extremely quiet right now just stood there and thought about the fact that her own rival might possibly be…her cousin.

"Can…you tell me about my Mom?" Tory asked approaching Phineas cautiously.

"I can't…but the future me can," Phineas replied.

Tory then conflicted with herself. If Phineas was telling the truth, then she'd finally be able to know about her mother, and maybe she'd be able to meet her. In fact…Tory didn't ALWAYS be such a snotty brat. Tory then noticed her father giving a very evil glare, and Tory remembered something from when she was really little!

* * *

"_Daddy, who's my Mommy?" a two year old Tory asked._

"_She's gone Tory, and she's never coming back. She died when you were just a baby," Thaddeus said as he stared maliciously and angrily out the window at the next door house as a twenty-two year old Phineas played with two year old Marie._

_Tory noticed her dad staring at the window, and she sighed. Because he was always staring at the window, Thaddeus never had time for her. She then wondered why he seemed so mad at them. _

"_Why are you so mad at them Daddy? They seem harmless. Why can't we leave them alone and do something like they're doing?" Tory asked innocently. _

"_Tory, so help me if you keep pestering me, I will send you to your room!" Thaddeus shouted._

_Tory welled up in tears, and she walked away sadly. She wished she knew why her dad always stared out the window. She wondered what they did. Thaddeus then came in, and he patted her shoulder. _

"_I'm sorry sweety, it's just…I had a rough childhood because of him, and I wish you'd despise him as much as I do," Thaddeus said._

"_But Daddy, what did they do?"_

"_TORY WEAVER! YOU LISTEN TO ME RIGHT NOW!"_

_From that moment, Tory feared her father and she believed that it was Phineas' fault her father was like this, and she despised him…along with that daughter of his. After many years, Thaddeus strictly taught her how to deal with Marie. Just treat her like crap. Tory didn't really want to treat her like crap, but she feared her father. She heard about what he did to Uncle Thor and Aunt Mandy, andfor all she knew, he could have been the one that killed her mother! She knew that if it came to it, her father would do the same to her. Then after many years, because of FEAR, the sweet little girl Tory was…was replaced by this twisted and corrupted version of her that was twisted and created mostly from one thing…fear._

* * *

That memory made Tory realize something…even though it was a choice…she wasn't REALLY evil! She just did what her father wanted…BECAUSE HE SCARED HER INTO IT!

**Yeah, that's right! Tory was kind of a victim here! She was a brat and evil, but only because her father SCARED her when she was little! Anyway please review**

**Carpe Diem!**


	15. Fixing the Future?

**Not much for the intro except this is the second to last chapter. Anyway, there will be a sequel, just not sure when. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb. I do however own Future Marissa, Cymboline Flynn, Tory Weaver. Marie Flynn and Thomas Fletcher belong to Angelus19 and sam-ely-ember**

**Please read and review! Enjoy!**

Phineas pleaded once more to Tory to help them. Tory looked down, and she looked at her father who had a menacing glare that said 'You better stay with me you little twerp, or else'. She realized fear stroke once again, and she realized that Phineas and Marie could help her to defeat the bad father. She looked pleadingly at Phineas and Marie, and she mouthed 'Help me'. Phineas' eyes widened seeing Tory SCARED of her own father. He nodded silently and he, Marie, and Tory looked at Thaddeus. Tory smirked slightly, and Marie and Phineas knew she had a plan.

"I'm…sticking with my father," Tory said heading toward Thaddeus who eased his glare.

Tory approached him and Thaddeus put his arm around his 'little girl' and he said, "That's my girl."

Tory then nodded slightly at Phineas who nodded back with Phineas, Marie and Tory smirking. Tory then grabbed her father's hands, and she flipped him so that his back was on the ground. He hit the ground so hard, and he had trouble getting up. Tory then put a foot over Thaddeus' stomach as Phineas and Marie joined her. Each of them had a small smirk on their faces.

"You were right Dad. Those karate lessons you made me take DID come in handy. Oh and by the way," Tory said, and she got in Thaddeus' face, "you're a TERRIBLE father."

Tory stood up and removed her foot. Then Phineas, Marie and Tory went to the machine to find the off switch. Tory frantically searched for where her father said it'd be, but she couldn't find it.

"Where's the off switch Tory?" Phineas asked frantically knowing that Thaddeus would yank one, two or all of them back soon.

"I don't know! Dad told me there was one, but I can't find it!" Tory shouted, but then she screamed as her hair was pulled back followed by Marie.

Phineas turned to see that Thaddeus had both girls with his arms around their necks. He saw Marie and Tory get weaker, and he looked at his watch…half an hour left. Tory tried saying something, but all that came out was a squeak. Marie followed this, and Phineas knew that Thaddeus could very well kill them right here right now. Phineas then stopped in his tracks. Thaddeus smirked as Marie and Tory struggled out of his grip. He then mumbled as he tossed Tory towards the edge of the basement (the basement was floating in what seemed to be like another dimension (**A/n: Anyone that identifies the reference gets a sneak peek of one of my new upcoming stories) **and the ground is thousands of miles away, so that would cause certain death to anyone that fell over), and she fell over. Marie then bit his hand, and she grabbed Tory's hand just before she could fall. With her other hand, Marie grabbed onto the edge of the cliff. Tory looked down, and she nearly fainted seeing the distance. She couldn't even SEE the ground. Phineas hurriedly tried to pull them back up. First he pulled up Marie who pulled up Tory, and the three shared a group hug.

"Thank goodness," Phineas said.

Tory and Marie smiled, and they shared another group hug. Phineas did exactly what Thaddeus anticipated he'd do. He then ran and got a staff that would electrify the victim's heart, and kill them instantly. Marie and Tory released Phineas from their grip. They saw as Thaddeus approached Phineas, and PHINEAS DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE! They saw the electricity emerge from the staff, and they saw the menacing look on Thaddeus' face as he approached him. They tried to warn him, but it was too late. The staff pierced through his heart, and he felt the electrifying pain and screamed with pain as Thaddeus made the staff carry the boy into the air. Soon Phineas fell from the tip of the staff.

"Daddy!" Marie cried out.

"Phineas!" Tory cried out at the same time.

Just then Thaddeus grabbed both girls again. He started to drag them away, but then they both nodded and stomped on his feet. Thaddeus then let the girls go and they ran to Phineas' body who was shaking and twitching from the electricity. Thaddeus tumble off the edge of the cliff. The last thing Tory, Marie and Phineas heard of Thaddeus was his voice shout as he fell to his doom. The two girls then knelt down next to Phineas.

"Daddy?" Marie asked, and Phineas struggled to open her eyes.

Marie then looked at Tory, and she could see her hand start to disappear. Tory then put her index and middle finger on her neck to make Marie realize that her voice was gone. Marie then took the staff that Thaddeus stabbed Phineas with and she stabbed the machine. As she predicted, the machine short circuited, and it exploded. Marie looked over at Phineas who started to seem a bit transparent. Tory was extremely transparent.

"Tory!" Marie shouted running toward Tory.

Marie tried to feel Tory's hand, but when she touched it, Marie's hand went right through Tory's. Marie didn't understand why all of this was still happening. The machine was destroyed. She then looked over at Phineas who was becoming a bit more transparent. She then realized why it was still happening. She saw the blood of Phineas' wound. She and the transparent Tory ran up to Phineas. Marie knelt down next to him, and she took his hand. Only when she took his hand, did she realize…she was becoming just as transparent as Phineas was. She looked at Tory for help, but Tory had a look of being sorry. Just then Tory was not only transparent…but gone…

"No! Tory! I need your help! Tory!" Marie cried out starting to cry.

Marie heard Phineas moan, and she supported him.

"Daddy, please no. We're so close! We destroy the machine! You can't do this!" Marie cried out, her voice becoming quieter and more distant.

Marie held Phineas in her arms and she started to cry. Just then…one tear was unlike all the others. It was thicker. Marie felt this tear on her skin. It felt…glittery and thicker. She closed her eyes, and she wiped the tear off with a single finger. She then holds the single tear in her finger…and she knows what it is…

"A tear of gold!" Marie exclaims.

Knowing she doesn't have much time, Marie places the tear in the spot where Phineas got stabbed. It glows slightly, and then the glow fades. Marie, thinking she was too late, starts to cry again. As she cries, the spot where Phineas' wound is starts to glow and spread out small thin waves of magic energy. Soon Phineas starts to levitate a bit as the wind like effect blows his hair and clothes. Marie still crying, opens her eyes to see Phineas gone, but a gold light carrying him up. Just then, he was brought down gently. Marie knelt over him, and his eyes fluttered open.

"M-M-Marie?" Phineas weakly asked a bit.

"D-D-D-Daddy?" Marie stuttered as she asked.

Phineas sat up, and the two hugged each other. Marie was so happy that she was no longer transparent and intangible. Just then instead of a different dimensional background, their surrounding turned into the regular school basement. Even the rats of the basement were there. Phineas and Marie looked at each other, and they ran outside. Phineas looked at his watch, and it was a minute to midnight.

"There's a minute to midnight," Phineas said.

Just then the time on the watch changed to midnight and nothing happened except for them feeling fully rematerialized.

"W-w-we did it," Phineas said and he smiled and gasped and laughed, "We did it Marie! We did it!"

The two then shared a hug each crying a small tear of joy. They then looked at the night sky. Many stars seemed to have fallen from the sky. The first were two large ones and they formed into future Phineas and Isabella. Phineas and Marie looked over at their smiling faces. Marie looked over at Phineas, and he directed his hand toward them. She then ran to Future Phineas and Isabella.

"Mom! Daddy!" Marie cried out as she ran and hugged the two adult versions of everyone's (for the most part at least) favorite couple.

"Marie!" they called out.

The parents embraced their daughter with open arms. Each of the three shed a single tear. Phineas stood silently as he watched his future self, wife and daughter hugged. Just then, more stars fell from the sky. Two in particular floated right by Phineas. One was bigger, and one was larger. The two stars reformed to reveal Marissa and Cymboline. Two more floated on the other side that reformed into Ferb and Thomas.

"Tommy!" Marie cried out running from her father's grip into her cousin (and love of her life)'s arms, and she kissed him on the lips.

"Whoa! What was that about?!" Thomas asked suddenly.

"I almost lost you forever…I don't want that to happen…at least not without you knowing my true feelings. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner, and I'm sorry if you feel awkward about your cousin loving you like a girlfriend and-" Marie never got to finish her sentence, for Thomas kissed her.

"That was a REALLY nice way of telling me to shut up," Marie said, and Thomas and Marie kissed again.

Eventually all the figures that disappeared reappeared around the group. Phineas approached his sister from the future (Marissa), and they embraced each other.

"Wow, I forgot how much like a teddy bear you are when you were so young," Future Marissa said.

Cymboline innocently and shyly poked her head from behind her mother. Phineas waved ever so slightly at her and she waved back. Phineas then saw Tory, and he remembered something.

"Hey, Marissa, Cymboline, I need to introduce you to someone," Phineas said approaching Tory, "Tory…are you ready to meet your mother and sister?"

"I don't know Phineas…what if they don't like me because of the things I did?" Tory asked nervously.

"Just trust me," Phineas said taking Tory's hand and directing her toward Marissa and Cymboline, "Marissa, Cymboline, meet Tory Weaver, the daughter of Thaddeus…and you Marissa…this is your other daughter, and Cymboline, this is your sister."

Cymboline cautiously left from her mother's side, and she approached Tory. The two had sparkling eyes of innocence. Eventually they hugged each other, and Future Marissa joined in. Just then Phineas was greeted by his future self.

"Younger me, thank you so much for saving the future. You and OUR daughter were in a tough spot, and you both managed to stay strong and save the future. Now…I think I know what you want now, huh Phineas?" Future Phineas said.

Phineas looked at everyone that he knows from his own time as adults, and he missed them so much…especially Isabella. Phineas then nodded with an innocent smile. Future Phineas then whipped up a portal back to Phineas' own time. Just as Phineas was about to step through it, he stopped.

"W-w-will I ever see you again Marie?" Phineas asked.

"Of course silly, you are my father after all. I am your daughter," Marie said.

Phineas nodded, said his final good byes and stepped through the portal. Future Phineas then looked at Marie and handed her a small device.

"Marie you know what to do," Future Phineas said.

"Yes Daddy," Marie said, and she stepped through the portal.

**Whoa, long chapter lol. Anyway, next up is the last chapter/epilogue. Now…I have some business I need help with…which of these stories should I do once I finish this one? **

**Story 1: **_**Projects P and F: Marissa, Leah and Candace wake up to find Phineas and Ferb gone, and what's worse is nobody remembers them! They find letters describing where the boys are. The letter claims that Phineas and Ferb are science projects and sole property of Professor Suttendapper. Now Marissa, Leah and Candace need to break into the science facility and rescue Phineas and Ferb. It's so shocking and strange, it's almost...unreal.**_

**Story 2: **_**The Doppelswitch: Ferb wakes up one morning to find Marissa and Phineas have gone missing, and on the first day of the second week of school! Isabella comes over, and he devises a plan to replace Marissa and Phineas for the day...THEIR OTHER DIMENSIONAL COUNTERPARTS! Within the first day, they seem to pull it off at first, but they find them struggling to maintain the personalities of their first dimensional selves, so Ferb, Candace and Isabella do the next best thing, replace themselves with THEIR doppelgangers while they try to find Marissa and Phineas.**_

**Story 3: **_**A Girl and Her Werewolf: Phineas is acting strange. Disappearing into the forest at night and not coming back until morning. Howls keep being heard around the forests of Danville. One night, Phineas acting scared flees to the forest, and Isabella and Ferb follow him. Eventually they split up, and Isabella becomes face to face with a werewolf! Now Isabella needs to do what she can to protect Phineas. Can she do it without revealing the werewolf's identity and sending the town into chaos though?**_

**Story 4: **_**I'm a Real Boy Now!: Takes place after "Secrets of Phineas Flynn and Heinz Doofenshmirtz", Norm is happy he has a brother, but he still wishes he was a real boy. Phineas, feeling Norm is like a brother to him, builds a machine that will turn Norm into a real boy, but now, someone is after the young inventor and his new invention. Can Norm save his little brother?**_

**Story 5: **_**Dolls and Memories: Marissa is kidnapped and gets her memories wiped by a strange unheard of woman that claims to be her mother. Marissa buys it until she realizes all the household servants and guests are all dolls. Can Phineas find and save his sister...even if she doesn't remember him?**_

**Story 6: **_**May the Odds be In Our Favor: Phineas and Marissa are in the one-hundreth annual hunger games. Will the odds be in their favor? Rated T for mild language, blood, and character death. Read with a box of tissues for some scenes.**_

**This time, when people vote, I will stick to the vote. I want you guys to decide which of these stories I write next. Here is how you vote**

**Step 1: (optional) leave a nice review on the chapter**

**Step 2: say what story you'd like to write next : either story 1, story 2, story 3, story 4, story 5, or story 6**

**Step 3: stay tuned for the last chapter of this story, and be on the lookout for the voting. I will announce the result on one or all stories when I update. **

**Alright, let the reviewing, voting and stay tuning BEGIN! **

**Carpe Diem! **


	16. Epilogue

**Well, here it is! The epilogue! Yeah I know it's short, but epilogues are short a lot of times lol. Anyway, I don't own Phineas and Ferb or any of the characters. Marie Flynn belongs to ****Angelus19 and sam-ely-ember. I do however own Marissa Flynn, Alyssa Garcia Shapiro, Leah Fletcher and Tristan Fletcher.**

* * *

Phineas landed in the same exact spot he and Isabella left in. He then ran out of the time machine exhibit area. Meanwhile Marissa, Alyssa, Ferb, Leah, Tristan, Candace and Isabella were arguing with Fred the security guard.

"Sir, you HAVE to let us in there! Our brother/friend is possibly trapped in the future!" Marissa said.

"I'm sorry kids, but you can't come in the museum, at least, not with her," Fred said pointing toward Isabella, "She vandalized the time machine exhibit."

"I told you! I didn't vandalize it! It broke when I came back from the future!" Isabella defended.

"Guys!"

Everyone turned toward the source of the voice and they saw it. Phineas was running out of the museum unscathed or even bruised and he was embraced by everyone. They all cried and strangled the nine year old in a hug.

"Guys, choking not breathing," Phineas choked out making everyone let go of him.

"Oh my god Phineas. DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" Marissa said shaking him.

They exchanged hugs, and Marissa, Candace and Leah even gave cheek kisses on his face. Isabella stared jealously at the sisters (two Flynn sisters and the Fletcher sister). She wanted to kiss Phineas so badly, but what if he found out who his wife was in the future? Without anyone seeing her, Marie was hiding behind a pillar for the museum, and she had a strange looking device in her hands. She smirked playfully knowing what she was going to do.

"Hey Phineas, did you find out who your wife is in the future?" she asked.

"Actually I did. I even have a daughter!"

"Who's the wife?"

"Obviously it's-"

Phineas never got to finish his sentence, for he along with everyone else was hit by a green beam from out of nowhere. They felt their heads as if they were lightheaded and they tilted from side to side.

"What just happened?" Phineas asked.

"Why are we here?" Isabella asked.

"Let's just go home," Marissa said.

From behind the pillar, Marie giggled playfully. It was best that Phineas didn't know about his future. She knew how bad things could get if one thing was left out of place. She then opened a portal back to the future leaving the confused gang and security guard pondering over what happened.

* * *

**Well that's it. Also, if you've read the latest update of another story of mine "Uprising of Other Alt Doof", you should know that there was a vote between the top three of the six voted for, and the winner was "Dolls and Memories". Not to worry for those of you who voted for other ones. I plan on all of those stories making an appearance into the wonderful world of Fanfiction. Stay tuned, and keep an eye out for "Dolls and Memories". Also…YOU GET A SNEAK PEEK TRAILER!**

* * *

_Phineas, Ferb, Marissa and Perry walk down a weird street and Marissa is suspicious._

"_Guys I've heard this street is haunted. Look at it! It's so creepy and it looks abandoned," Marissa said._

"_Well, Halloween is in a few weeks Marissa," Phineas said._

**_(scene change)_**

_They walk up to Isabella._

"_What's wrong Marissa?" Isabella asked._

"_We were delivering fireside girls cupcakes for you today, and…well we came across a weird address. It was on Dortonnon Street," Marissa said._

_Isabella looks at the clipboard._

"_Guys, I have no idea who this is," she said._

_**Fade to black!**_

_Marissa walks up to a weird looking house and rings the doorbell. _

"_Well hello deary," a woman said walking out._

"_Fireside Girls cupcakes for you," Marissa said awkwardly._

**_(scene change)_**

_Phineas and Ferb were sitting in the living room watching a TV show._

"_Hey have you seen Marissa?" Phineas asked receiving a headshake from Ferb, "Uh oh."_

_Marissa walks in the door carrying a weird looking doll, and Phineas comes up to her._

"_Don't scare me like that!"_

**_(scene change) _**

_Marissa and Phineas were at a meeting that Marissa was called for for no reason. They sat there, and Marissa's doll sat in her lap._

"_I gotta go to the bathroom. I'll be right back," Phineas said._

_Noticing that Marissa was finally alone, a green gas sprays from the doll's button eyes. Marissa then faints. Phineas walks out of the bathroom to see that someone is walking out of the door with Marissa on the shoulders._

"_No!" he cries out as he jumps on the car to rescue her, but he falls off, "Why would someone steal Marissa?"_

_**Fade to black!**_

_Marissa wakes up and sits up in a bed she's never seen before. A woman walks in._

"_Is everything alright dear?" the woman asked._

"_Yeah but…who are you…and who am I?"_

_**Fade to black!**_

_Phineas runs in the house frantically._

"_Marissa has been stolen!" Phineas shouted._

"_Who's Marissa?" Candace asked followed by everyone else._

_**Now Phineas must do what he can to find and rescue his sister.**_

_Phineas runs to Isabella's house to find out if she will help him._

"_Isabella! You gotta help me! Marissa has been stolen!"_

"_Who's Marissa?" _

_**But can he do it alone?**_

_Marissa is strapped to a chair as the woman holds a bubbling potion in a syringe to her tongue, and Marissa curls her tongue to avoid it getting poked._

_**And can he do it before it's too late?**_

"_If I can't have her as a sister, I'll have her as a DOLL!" Phineas shouted holding a doll looking a lot like Marissa, and he runs off. _

_**Phineas and Ferb: Dolls and Memories**_

"_So…you're supposedly my brother?" Marissa asked Phineas._

"_Yes, yes I am."_

"…_Okay whatever floats your boat."_

**Coming to a Fanfiction near you November 10****th****, 2012 (approximately lol)**

* * *

**Well, there's the trailer. I am soooo excited for this story. Too bad Halloween is over cuz this would have been good for Halloween. Oh well. Anyway, review and**

**Carpe Diem! **


End file.
